1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a vehicle body manufacturing apparatus that positions and pre-assembles a vehicle body with jigs disposed on right and left lateral sides.
2. Related Art
In related art, when a vehicle body is positioned and pre-assembled, jigs are disposed on the right and left lateral sides of the vehicle body and the positioning and pre-assembling are performed using the jigs. For instance, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication (JP-A) No. 2-144267 discloses a technique of an assembly method for an automobile vehicle body, in which a floor body member, which is set to an underfloor jig in a floor body set process, is transported to a first temporarily attaching process along with the underfloor jig, side body members set to a pair of side body jigs, and a floor body member are positioned and temporarily attached by combining corresponding jigs in the first temporarily attaching process, subsequently, the temporarily attached floor body member and side body members along with setting jigs are transported to a second temporarily attaching process, other constituent parts are temporarily attached to the temporarily attached floor body member and side body members in the second temporarily attaching process, and subsequently, the side body members are separated from a temporarily attached and assembled main body and the temporarily attached and assembled main body along with the underfloor jig are transported to an additional welding process.
However, when a pair of right and left side body members is held by a pair of dedicated jigs to the floor body member which is set to the underfloor jig, and the body member set from upward is further positioned by the dedicated jigs so as to surround the vehicle body and the main body is assembled by spot welding as in the technique of assembly method for an automobile vehicle body disclosed in JP-A No. 2-144267, for production of vehicles with a plurality of vehicle shapes and vehicle types in the same assembly line, a great number of large-sized dedicated jigs are needed according to the vehicle shapes and vehicle types of the vehicles to be assembled. In addition, because a needed jig is selected from a jig storage provided on the side of the line and used, a large work space is needed.